


Romeo and Juliet but not tragic

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Remus asks y/n to be his fake fiancée for the weekend but turns out, their feelings are very real.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Kudos: 27





	Romeo and Juliet but not tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hi, how you doing? can i request the #14 & #30 + Fake engagement with Remus Lupin please? hope you have a great day!💕
> 
> #14: “We could be an epic novel of forbidden lovers, like Romeo and Juliet without the ending.”
> 
> #30: “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”
> 
> Tumblr: @strawberriesonsummer

Everything was going perfectly fine. You had a shop in Diagon Alley which sold antiques. The money was good and you had found yourself a nice small flat to call your own. But some things don’t stay the same. They changed when one fine day, Remus Lupin decided to pay your shop a visit.

It was a lovely Wednesday evening. You decided to make yourself a cup of tea when you heard the shop bell ring and a handsome man entered. You had known Remus since Hogwarts. He was quite, shy boy who didn’t really talk much except to his friends but you still fell for him.

You loved the way he slightly laughed when one of him friends did something stupid. Or the way he ran his fingers through his brown hair whenever he tried focusing. The twinkle in his green eyes whenever he was up to some mischief. It was hard not to like him, he was perfect despite his flaws. You knew Remus never liked you and thought of just as a friend. He never looked at you the same way he looked at Alice Fortescue.

You were forbidden for him. Being a Black, instantly meant that you had to marry a wealthy and well know pureblood. You family didn’t approve of his kind, a halfblood, yet you couldn’t help but fall for him. Your cousin, Sirius Black was best friends with him which instantly meant that the black haired boy had said some not so good things about you. He loathed your family, just like you did.

As you grew up, you disapproved of your families beliefs. When you left school, like sirius, you had run away too. You started a small shop in Hogsmeade and things so far went well for you.

But your feelings for him didn’t matter now. You had graduated and weren’t kids anymore. You moved on and weren’t looking for a relationship at the moment.

You were surprised to see Remus right now. You did meet him and the rest of the marauders, along with Lily and your sister, Andromeda, twice a month ever since they knew you left you family- but to see the brown haired marauder at your shop was a complete shock.

“Hello, (y/n)!” He called out with a bright smile.

“Hi, Remus.” You said, “What are you doing here?”

“Nice weather, isn’t it?” He asked, ignoring your question.

“You came here to talk about the weather?”

“Maybe I just missed my dear friend,”

“Did you now?”

“No,” He said with a defeated sigh. “Can you please be my fiancée?”

“What?” You exclaimed, not believing what you heard.

“Sorry, let me rephrase that. Can you please be my fake fiancée?”

“B-but why?”

“I told my parents that I’d bring my fiancée to meet them for the weekend,”

“Then why don’t you ask you actual fiancée?”

“Because I don’t have one.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t have one’?”

“Well you see, my girlfriend and I broke up two months ago. I got excited and told my mom that I was going to propose to Alice but when I actually did, she said she didn’t want to marry and…. we just broke up. So, I didn’t tell my mom that and she’s been pushing me to introduce my fiancée to her.” He said, clearly embarrassed with it.

“Why don’t you just tell her that you two broke up?”

“She sounded so excited when I told her that I was going to get married,”

“You’re going to have to tell her one day, Remus.”

“I know but just this weekend, please be my fake fiancée!” He pleaded.

“But why me?”

“Why not you?”

You thought about it for a second and decided to agree to it, “Fine! Just this once. Don’t expect me to save your ass next time.”

“Thank you so much, (y/n/n)! You’re a life saver!” He says and kisses you cheek. And just like that, you weren’t so sure that this was a good idea.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The weekend arrived and you waited for Remus to join you so that you could apperate to his parents’ house. You looked at the small bag beside you which you had kept your clothes in. You were going to stay over with him. His parents are going to be there. You reminded yourself but it didn’t help. The gold ring on your finger sat elegantly. You weren’t quite sure that you feelings for him were fully gone.

A few minutes later, Remus at arrived at your flat. “Ready?” He asked.

You take a deep breath and replied, “Yes.”

When you entered his parents’ house, you were welcomed with a warm hug from his mom and a kind smile from his dad.

“Merlin! She’s so beautiful!” His mother exclaimed. “Hello, dear! I’m this young man’s mother, I hope he doesn’t give you a hard time.”

“Mum, please!” He groaned beside you.

You spent the time talking his mom and dad. They told you about Remus’ childhood and all the embarrassing things he did as kid, despite his constant protests. After dinner, you had offered to help his mom when later, after the work was done, you feel his hand around your waist.

You look up at him as he spoke, “Shall we go to bed?” Your cheeks warmed and he realised why, “To sleep, of course” He quickly added.

“Yes, please.” You whispered.

After a hectic evening of pretending, all you wanted was a good night’s sleep but what you didn’t expect was that you had to share the same bed with Remus. You heart kept beating loud as you hoped for things to go well.

His bedroom was neat with all things kept at their respective places. It was probably clean because he didn’t live there anymore. You watch as he picks up one of the pillows and blanket. “Where are you going?” You asked.

“I’m going to sleep on the floor,”

“But why? We have enough space for two people.”

“Are you sure?” You weren’t sure if that was a good idea for went with it anyway.

“Yes, as long as you sleep on your side.”

“Alright.” He said and lies on the bed next to you.

It takes sometime for sleep to consume you both. You two lay on your respective sides thinking the same thing. About each other. You were sure now that your feelings for Remus had returned but tried denying. Remus on the other hand, felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of you. He didn’t know why he never noticed you the way he should have. You were beautiful and witty and kind. That moment, he was sure that he liked you.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning, when you woke up you could already feel a pair of eyes on you so you decided to look up, only to find Remus staring at you. He had one of his arms wrapped around your waist and the other one in your hair. You realised that you head was on his arm and your hand on his torso.

“Good morning,” he whispered, his voice husky.

You felt butterflies go wild in your stomach when you feel his voice. “Morning.” You say in a quite voice.

You both lay there without moving, just looking at each other with a loving gaze. It took everything in you to remind yourself that this wasn’t real. You slowly started drifting back to sleep when you heard someone’s knock at the door. You both jolted awake and got up from the bed. “It must be mum.” He said, trying to catch his breath. You nod and walk towards the bathroom.

You quickly got dressed and went downstairs before him. You greeted his parents a good morning and saw as Remus came down the stairs. You were left surprised when he placed a kiss on your forehead but reminded yourself that it wasn’t real. Little did you know, it was everything but fake.

The day finally came to end and it was time to go back. You hated the feeling you had. You didn’t want to leave Remus. You loved when you woke up next to him this morning. It made you feel so good. You felt like a school going girl all over again.

“It was loving meeting you, (y/n)! I can’t think of anyone more perfect than you for my son!”

“Thank you and you too, Mrs. Lupin.” You say with a polite smile.

You and Remus bid them goodbye. He helds your hand and apperates back to your flat. Your living room looks just the way you left it to be but it feels cold now. You didn’t want to stay alone after spending a whole day with Remus.

“So, is this it?” You ask feeling low.

“Thank you for helping me out,” He says despite the lump in his throat and pulls in a hug.

You both stay in the embrace for what feels like an eternity. You finally pull back and meet his eyes. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” You whisper.

“How well do you think you're doing at it?” He places his forehead on yours.

“Terrible,” With that, Remus places his lips on yours. You both kiss desperately, not wanting to let the other go.

“Don’t hold back, love. I can’t help but fall for you too” He whispers, his breath fanning on your face.

“But I’m a Black and not to mention, a Slytherin.” You look down. Not that you were ashamed of being a Slytherin. You were proud of it. After all, not all Slytherin’s were bad. But the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has been going on for ages. You feared Remus would think back to your hogwarts days when you both strongly disliked each other.

He places a hand on your chin and look at you in the eyes. “Seriously, (y/n)? I don’t care about you being a Black or a Slytherin. We aren’t school kids anymore. Besides,” He pauses for a moment before continuing, “We could be an epic novel of forbidden lovers, like the muggle play, Romeo and Juliet but without the ending.”

You smile at him and meet his lips in a loving kiss. Making sure he knew how you cared for him. He pulls towards the sofa and kisses you again. His hands all over you and your pulling at his hair. “Go on a date with me.”

“Of course.”


End file.
